


Pregnant Potter

by trulywicked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Sneaky Draco Malfoy, drunken sex merely referred to, sorry loves, there is no smut in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: Draco wasn't at all keen on being Potter's rock through a pregnancy, that was Severus' job. Now he just needed to ensure Severus knew to do his job.





	Pregnant Potter

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely don't remember if I ever posted this up on Y or not. But it's been written for YEARS now.

It's a well known fact that Draco Malfoy leans much closer to flight than fight in his reactions to anything that makes him even the slightest bit uncomfortable. But even he, humongous git that he is, isn't so heartless as to run away like a scared little ferret when his Auror partner is hunched over a toilet retching as if something living was trying to crawl out of his throat and sobbing pathetically between heaves. Considering that his partner was Harry 'I-Fucking-Refuse-To-Cry-Anymore-Even-If-I'm-Under-The-Cruciatus' Potter, the very fact that the man was sobbing and vomiting so violently was enough to disturb Draco more than when he'd been stuffed into Crabbe's trousers and run out the leg his fourth year at Hogwarts.

He edged carefully into the bathroom and crouched next to his shuddering partner, reaching out warily like he would to touch a wild, feral animal, and pulled Potter's hair out of the other man's face as he paid homage to the porcelain god. Malfoy grimaced at the awful sounds his co-worker and friend made but stayed there, holding the now long hair out of the way and rubbing Harry's back until the heaves ceased.

"Malfoy?"

Draco grimaced at the roughness of the other man's voice caused by the retching. "Yes Potter?"

"Kill me."

Cool gray eyes blinked in mild confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Kill me. I do not want to deal with another two and a half or more months of this."

"Potter what are you babbling about? This is likely just a simple stomach flu, a basic potion and a few days rest and you'll be right as rain."

A choked laugh came from the man now resting his brow on the rim of the toilet. "Merlin I wish it was so simple. If you don't kill me _he_ will, painfully, and likely with great relish."

"He? He who? Did someone curse you Potter? Damn it you're supposed to tell us about things like that. Who was it? What incant-"

"Malfoy." Harry raised his head, miserable green eyes peering up at his partner. "While it definitely feels like I'm cursed no one cast any spells on me."

"Then what the hell is the matter with you if it's not the flu and not a curse?"

"I'm pregnant."

Every last thought process and gear in Draco's mind ground to a halt and all he could do was gawp at the flushed and sweaty faced wizard sitting on the bathroom floor. "Huh?"

Any other time Harry would have laughed at finally finding something that Malfoy had no reply or answer to, but, with his throat lining burning and his stomach sore from the sick episode, not to mention the headache and stuffy nose, he just felt too rotten to enjoy the moment. "I'm pregnant. Gravide, enceinte, embarazada, with child, expecting, in a family way, preggers. I am knocked up and you just witnessed the infamous morning sickness, never mind that it's round noon."

Malfoy's ass hit the floor and he continued to stare at his friend. He waved a hand at the brunette's stomach. "You've got a...person growing in there?"

A dark brow rose. "That _is_ what being pregnant means."

"But _how_?" He pointed a finger at Harry when he smirked. "Don't start, I know the basics of sex, both heterosexual and homosexual thank you very much. What I mean is that for a wizard to get pregnant without a potion there are three criteria." 

Draco began ticking off the criteria on his fingers. "First and most obviously you have to have unprotected intercourse," a scolding look was leveled at Harry, "Second the wizard has to be _exceptionally_ powerful which I know you are. But the last one is that the wizard who becomes impregnated has to deeply and sincerely love the sire of the child and you haven't seen anyone in over two years."

Harry ran a hand over his face and mumbled, "You don't have to date someone to love them Malfoy."

Draco blinked again then nodded. "True but if you love him then why be so...negative?"

A snort came from Harry. "Just because _I_ love him doesn't mean _he_ reciprocates the feeling you git. I'm fairly certain he doesn't. He either hates me or at the most feels old remnants of responsibility towards me." Harry closed his eyes in self-censure. "I shouldn't have done it, I knew he was drunk and I was none too sober either but...I knew it'd be my only chance and I wanted to have him even if it was only once."

Draco didn't like the defeated and sad tone in Harry's voice. "Potter...Harry, when did this happen and _who_ did it happen with?"

Harry took a deep breath. "You remember the Yule Ball at Hogwarts McGonagall roped everyone who was a part of the last battle into attending last month?"

"I'd be hard pressed to forget. I got royally smashed and woke up with the headache from h...ell. Oh."

"Yeah. I didn't get smashed, and definitely not drunk enough to forget everything that happened that night, but I got snockered enough to make a pass, a heavy one, at _him_ when I noticed he was standing by himself. I was pretty sure he'd been well buzzed by then but I didn't know until morning that he'd been completely wasted, holds his fucking liquor very well, bloody bastard."

Draco winced at the pained affection in Harry's tone. "I'm guessing the morning after went badly."

Harry gave his friend a glare. "You think? He said it hadn't meant anything, it had only been the alcohol and abstinence and then kicked me out of his room."

Draco actually felt his heart kick in sympathy for his old rival. "So who is he?"

The Man-Who-Lived-Twice ducked his head and muttered something.

"Harry you know I didn't hear that. Spill you prat, I want to help."

Irritated emerald irises burned up at Draco in a glare. "Snape."

The blond's eyes damn near bugged out. "W-what?!"

"You heard me. I got knocked up the bloody duff by Severus Snape."

Draco's mouth open and shut several times before he managed to squeak out, "My godfather? You...you're in love with my godfather?"

Harry nodded miserably. "Have been since fifth year. Why do you think I was so pissed when he killed Dumbledore? I thought I'd fooled myself into believing that he was more of an...an anti-hero than an evil person. I thought I'd fallen in love with a traitor and it fucking hurt."

Malfoy blew out a long, slow breath. "Merlin's Balls Potter, you never do anything the easy way do you?"

A broken laugh on the verge of tears came from the other man, hitting Draco's panic button. "Oh Circe. Potter don't you dare start crying, I've no bloody clue what to do for a hormonal pregnant wizard."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not going to cry Malfoy so don't freak out."

"Good." Silence stretched between them for a few moments before Draco spoke again. "What did Severus say when you told him?"

That question gained him an 'are you mad?' look and the blond's jaw dropped again. "You haven't told him?"

"I just found out what was making me ill two days ago."

"Well when are you going to tell him?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I intend to keep quiet until I can't possibly do so any more. If I'm lucky I can hide from the press until after it's born."

"Harry! That's Severus's child too, he has the right to know!"

"I never said I wasn't going to tell him Malfoy! I'm aiming for a fait accompli of it being here before I tell him!"

"For Merlin's sake _why_?"

"He hates me!" Harry's eyes shimmered with unspilled tears and he whispered roughly. "He hates me Malfoy and I can't...I _can't_ handle seeing it while I'm like this." Harry's hand fell to his stomach. "He'll insist on being around during the pregnancy if he finds out before I have the baby and I can't face seeing him look at me with hatred when I'm carrying his child. It would kill me Draco."

Draco ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Okay, I can see that but Harry, what about your job? You can't work as an Auror while you’re pregnant."

"I'm not going to. I've told Shacklebolt about my condition and requested a leave of absence. I'll be staying at 12 Grimmauld Place instead of my flat. Kreacher's already preparing the house and fussing over me."

"Who else knows?"

Harry shook his head. "Just the healer. No one else yet. I'll tell Ron and Hermione eventually but I don't want to until I'm sure it's...safe."

Draco heard the trepidation in Harry's voice and remembered that male pregnancies, for all that they weren't rare, were more risky than female pregnancy simply because the male body wasn't naturally made to carry children. Risk of miscarriage, especially in the first three months, was high, the drain on the carrier's magic was larger and often needed to be supplemented, though considering that this was Potter that may not be necessary, and the delivery was exponentially more dangerous even when magically aided. He realized that the brunette was worried about losing the baby and that likely added to the reason he didn't want to tell Severus until the child was safely delivered and healthy.

But Harry would need more emotional support than a house-elf could provide. By their natures house-elves were a subservient lot, even ones like Dobby and Kreacher, and Harry would need someone of a stronger personality around to lean on. Draco was man enough to admit that he really didn't want that person to be him. He did horribly with emotional messes but if he was the only option then he'd try his best.

Of course he was going to use all his Slytherin cunning to make sure he wasn't the only option. Severus had helped get Harry into this mess, it was only right he help the wizarding world's Savior make it through it.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape, Potions Master and current Headmaster of Hogwarts, looked up with a raised brow as his godson strolled into his dungeon casually. He'd not seen Draco since that disaster of a Yule Ball Minerva had insisted upon. A memory of a lithe, toned, pale peach body beneath his, heated kisses, soft words, and incredible pleasure flit across his mind but he squelched it ruthlessly. He had no business remembering that one night with the man who was heaven and hell to his senses. Instead he focused on his godson's appearance. "Draco. What brings you here?"

Guileless gray eyes met his and blinked innocently, making Snape want to laugh. If there was one thing Draco was _not_ it was innocent and guileless.

"I can't come to spend a pleasant visit with my godfather?"

"You want something. Recall if you will, that I spent seventeen years fooling the most devious lot of men and women ever to walk this earth. Compared to that, you're as transparent as window glass."

Draco pretended to pout but really this was much the way he'd hoped it would go. "Well actually I was sent to have you brew a few potions."

"Go to Slughorn or one of the other masters who have more time on their hands."

"Ah but _you_ are the best and considering the...condition of the one needing the potions only the absolute best shall do."

Intrigued despite himself Severus set aside the vial he'd just labeled. "And just what potions are these?"

Draco presented his godfather a list and a file with a flourish and watched the man closely as he read it. They were the basic pregnancy health potions only under each one was an addendum of replacing this with that. A small hint of recognition lit in Snape's eyes that made him somewhat relieved. Things were progressing according to plan.

Severus pursed his lips in consideration. Some poor bastard of a wizard out there was pregnant and from the ingredient replacements it was the 'natural' kind where the 'mother' had conceived without using a potion. So some poor _powerful_ bastard of a wizard out there was pregnant. He looked back to his godson. "So why are you bringing me this request? Why not the sire? Oh Merlin tell me you're not the sire."

"Good God no!" Draco nearly turned green at the thought. "No. The 'mother' is a friend of mine Severus and the sire is unaware of his impending fatherhood."

A dark brow raised curiously, demanding an answer.

Draco lifted a shoulder. "The carrier loves the sire greatly, rather sickeningly so if you ask me, but he's positive the sire despises him. From what I managed to pry out of 'mummy', it was a single night fueled by liquor and desperation on the carrier's part for just one chance at lying with the one he loves," a disgusted sneer crept over Draco's face, "quite pathetic really.'

Snape snorted in agreement, though his own recent alcohol fueled night with the unattainable object of his own affections made him more sympathetic to this poor bastard's plight than he'd reveal to Draco. "Very well. I'll brew them. Was there anything else you came to bother me about?"

"Not really." Draco leaned over a cheerfully bubbling cauldron, raising a brow at it. "Amortentia?"

"Sixth year classes." A sneer crossed the potion master's face. "I greatly wish that foul concoction had never been created."

"Hmm. I've always wondered, what is it that you smell?"

Snape gave the blond a glare. "What makes you think that is any of your business or that I won't hex you for daring to ask?"

Draco jumped back from the potion and waved at his godfather. "Ah well, I believe that is my dismissal. Floo me when you're finished with the potions and I'll pick them up."

The professor merely lifted a brow as his godson disappeared from his dungeon then returned his attention to the list in his hand. He sneered in disdain at the hideous substitute suggestions after scanning the anonymous medical file of the carrier. Really whoever made the suggestions obviously knew nothing about potions.

He set about collecting ingredients, including better substitutions, while his mind rolled the possible identity of the carrier around. The very fact that Draco considered this wizard a friend narrowed it considerably as his godson called very few friend. The pool of prospective 'mothers' was further shrunken by the fact that the wizard would have to be particularly powerful. The thought of who it might be continued to tickle at the back of his mind as he began to brew the potions.

There were only about two people whom Draco was friendly with who fit the power requirement if he recalled correctly. Zabini, who was straight as far as Severus knew, and Potter. The knife he was using to dice a root clattered to the cutting board.

He snatched the medical file back up and scanned it intently, registering the litany of old injuries that were all too familiar, found the conception date, and felt his knees wobble. He moved to sit on a stool before they gave out on him altogether.

December 24th.

The date, the file, the little hints Draco had dropped all added up to Harry bloody Potter being pregnant, with _his_ child.

He raised a trembling hand to his face. He remembered that night with an incredible clarity and he remembered well just how easily, how hungrily, Harry had come into his arms. He still remembered the younger man waking up, the emerald green eyes still hazy and soft with sleep and deep happiness. He'd known then that Potter felt some kind of affection for him and he'd panicked, kicking him out of his rooms before he could give in to his desire to claim the younger man for his own.

Harry could have anyone in the wizarding world, male or female. Any one of the dozens of beautiful, glamorous witches or wizards that climbed the upper social echelons of society. Why would he have wanted an avoidant, irritable, ugly, greasy, dungeon bat like Severus when he could get so much better?

So, rather than take hold of what he wanted, Severus had pushed Harry away coldly after that one night, certain that Harry would have eventually grown bored with a simple, dull potions master like himself. This however...the depth of feeling required for a wizard's body to accept another's seed and nurture it had to be soul-deep and long established. New love wouldn't be enough. If Potter had cared that deeply for him, long enough that he'd become pregnant, than Severus's fears were more than grossly unfounded, they were ridiculous and outright cowardly.

He rose to his feet and stalked to the fireplace, calling his godson with a thunderous expression.

"Why Severus, I didn't think even you could brew-"

"I suggest you cease playing Draco."

Draco fell silent, though triumph blazed through him. Success was always a sweet taste.

The potion master glared at his godson. "Where is he?"

Draco shifted and studied his godfather. "I won't tell you, not unless you can give me your word that you won't hurt him."

Fire seemed to blaze in Snape's eyes. "You think I'd strike him?"

"No but there are more ways to hurt someone than physical Severus and you've already managed a few of those rather well with the way you acted Christmas morning." Draco's expression was serious and stern. "He's absolutely sure you hate him and he needs emotional support right now. As much as I'd hate to be the one who has to deal with the hormonal mood swings, I would do it if the alternative was you causing him stress he does not need at the moment."

The older man's gaze focused just past Draco's ear. "I do not hate him."

Draco snorted. "I didn't think you did. Even completely smashed you'd never had lain with him unless you care in some way but he thinks you do. You'll have to convince him otherwise using what little tenderness you possess. I won't say he's fragile because, well it's _Potter_ , completely discounting the Killing Curses he's survived more than most people have nightmares about, but he is in a precarious condition." Draco got a disgusted look on his face. "Merlin listen to me, I sound like a bloody Hufflepuff or worse a _Gryffindor_."

"I assure you it is quite disturbing to witness as well."

"Bugger it. Just don't break him Severus. I'd hate to have to train a new Auror partner. 12 Grimmauld Place and make sure you brew those bloody potions first." Draco disappeared from the fireplace, leaving Snape to return to the preparation counter.

He more than understood the concern Draco had expressed. He was not a soft man, too battered and embittered by life to be soft. But for Harry, for their child, he'd reach as deeply into his dark soul as he could to make this easier on the younger man.

He wasn't surprised that Harry hadn't contacted him and didn't blame him considering how hard he'd pushed Harry away. Still it was his child being carried by the man he...

His glance slid over to the Amortentia potion and he wondered what his godson would have said if he'd answered the question about what he smelled. Knowing Draco the little bastard would just nod and smile knowingly if he told him that what he smelled was tears, some odd fruity-mint mixture that likely came from shampoo, and the lightest touch of blood. Damn Potter, only man in the world who could make Severus Snape fall in love as he's dying.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Snape found it easier to Apparate in front of 12 Grimmauld than to try and contact Harry by floo and then try to talk his way through the fireplace of a hormonal, powerful, pregnant wizard. He went up to the door and knocked perfunctorily. A soft scramble came from inside, along with a gentle laugh that he'd know the owner of in the darkest of settings.

"Kreacher come on, you know I'm too used to-" Stunning green eyes widened as Harry saw who was on his doorstep and his hand clenched around the knob. The welcoming expression fell from his face. "Se-" he cleared his throat, "Snape. What are you doing here?"

Severus let his gaze take the other in almost hungrily, despite the cold tone Harry used the near slip with his first name gave him hope that he'd not completely bungled his chance with the younger man. He held up the potions crate he carried and let his knowing gaze meet Harry's wary one. "I believe we need to speak."

Color drained from Harry's face at the knowing dark eyes and he whispered, "He told you."

"Not in so many words but the choices of people who would need the potions were limited."

"I see." Harry knew he couldn't rightly bar Snape from the house, not now. He stepped to the side, allowing the other man entry. "Kreacher could you bring tea to the library?"

Snape didn't pay attention to the house elf as it skulked off to do as requested. He followed Harry to the library and set the potions onto a desk there as the younger man lowered himself into a chair. Once the potions were safely set down, Severus took the chair opposite Harry.

"I suppose you want to know why I didn't contact you?" Harry's eyes were strained, lines forming faintly at the corners and the previously vibrant color dulling.

"No." Snape, met the shocked expression evenly. "I understand why you did not. I was not particularly...kind that morning."

Harry snorted. "Understatement that. You literally shoved me out the door before I could get much more than my boxers on."

The house elf appeared then with the tea tray and the evil glare it gave Snape would have made a lesser man flinch. The potions master merely poured the tea and handed one cup to Harry before taking one for himself. "I over-reacted, badly, to waking up to find I'd..."

"Boffed your first love's son?"

Severus gave Harry an irritable glare that oddly enough made the pregnant man feel better. "Lily was my first, and for years my only, friend. She was never my first love as you so charmingly put it. In case you didn't notice I seek for the home team."

Harry looked down at his tea. "So that night wasn't just you mistaking my eyes for mum's?"

"Sweet merciful Merlin no. Sleeping with Lily," Severus shook his head as if banishing a scarring image, "never in a thousand years would I have even considered it."

"But you..." Harry looked away, a blush rising high on his cheeks, "you were really keen on looking at my eyes that night."

Severus remembered that, remembered that he'd demanded that Harry look at him many times that night. "It had nothing to do with your mother. I wanted to see _your_ eyes Harry. It was yours, so often haunted and dark with past pains, that I wanted to see burning with pleasure. Your eyes have a depth to them Harry, that I've never seen before. Your mother's certainly didn't have it. It was you, only you I saw that night and only you that I wanted."

Harry turned back to the potions master, searching the black velvet eyes and seeing only intense sincerity. "Then why...that morning...?"

"Because I hold no illusions of myself. I am a solitary, bad-tempered, sharp-tongued, dark, secretive, former spy who has passed forty. Despite wizards aging slower than muggles do, I am still no prize for someone twenty years my junior.”

Harry glared at the infamous dungeon bat. "So instead of crediting me with some intelligence and letting me make my own decision about whether or not _I_ think you're a prize, you threw me out like old garbage."

"If you're looking for me to make an excuse you're doomed to disappointment. I did as I thought I should to save myself further hardship should you decide you didn't want me."

Harry's brows lifted and his lips twitched just a bit. Snape wasn't seeking to excuse himself, nor was he trying to appear noble, he was simply explaining why he'd done as he had. He was flat out telling him that he'd reacted as he had to protect himself not because he thought Harry deserved better. The green eyed man took a sip of his tea. "That's so...you."

Snape snorted softly. "I'm far too set in my ways to start acting like some idiotic, overly romantic _Gryffindor_ , do not expect it of me."

This time Harry laughed, the tension in the room dissipating. "Alright then. I'll just ask three questions. Do you want me Severus?"

Snape inclined his head. "Yes."

Harry placed his hand over his still flat belly. "Do you want our child?"

A dark brow rose. "I am here am I not?"

Harry smiled. "So you are. Then, may I move into your quarters at Hogwarts with you? I'm not particularly keen on going through the whole of this pregnancy with only Kreacher for help. He's great don't get me wrong but there are some things only you could do."

"Such as?"

The younger man got up and went over to where Severus sat, leaning over the potions master then placing a knee on either side of him to straddle his lap. "Only you could hold me when I need it." He stroked his hands through the fall of hair that had been cleaned of the protective grease. "Only you could sleep beside me and keep the nightmares at bay." He leaned closer until their lips were a whisper apart. "And only you can kiss me Severus and I'm going to need a lot of those."

Severus smirked and reached up to cup the back of Harry's neck. "In that case..." He brought their lips together in a slow, steamy kiss. "I suppose I'll just have to let you join me at Hogwarts won't I?"

Harry just grinned and settled more comfortably on Severus' lap. "Yes, yes you will." He captured Severus' lips with his own again for a longer, deeper kiss.


End file.
